The Boy
by Barrel of Monkeys
Summary: T&I found a boy,and Ibiki made him his. Slash. Ibiki/Harry.


**Disclaimer: _I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter._**

**For**: webpixie

**Pairing/Prompt:** Ibiki/Harry

**Warnings:** 1 slashy kiss, flying Sake, Language

**The Boy**

Ibiki stood outside Interrogation Room 3, and observed the boy inside. He should probably say 'young man' instead of 'boy' but he honestly didn't care for technicalities. The boy was brought in after being found by a patrolling ANBU squad. He had been discovered in a clearing 50 metres from the gate. He was bloody and badly beaten, and the ANBU didn't know how he got there since they didn't discover any tracks. He was a mystery, and Ibiki only liked mysteries when he could break them.

Once he was cleaned up a little from a medic-nin, they discovered the boy had messy black hair, a frail stature and multiple wounds. They healed him enough that he could coherently answer questions, but not enough that he could make a quick escape.

Ibiki entered the room and sat opposite the boy. His head was down, and his bangs were covering his eyes, but Ibiki knew he was awake. The slight tension that entered his shoulders when Ibiki entered the room was a telling sign. This boy wouldn't be able to fool him.

"Where you from boy?" Ibiki barked out. He noted the flinch at the hard words.

"Britain," came a quiet reply. The voice was soft, hesitant, and weak.

"No such place, try again." Ibiki commanded.

"But I am from Britain, sir." The voice still shook, but it held a small amount of conviction. It told Ibiki that they boy was adamant about his origins. Ibiki would have been inclined to believe him if such a place existed.

"If you don't answer properly, I'm going to throw you into a cell." Ibiki told the boy.

The boy stayed quiet.

"What's your name?" Ibiki tried.

"Harry Potter." The name was completely foreign. He didn't know any country that used those kind of names. The boy's horrible lies were piling up.

"How old are you?"

"18."

"How did you get to Konoha?"

"Konoha?" Ibiki narrowed his eyes at the boy.

"You were found in a clearing near the Konoha wall. How did you get there?" Ibiki barked.

"I don't know sir."

"What's the last thing you do remember?" Ibiki asked. The last memory might give them a hint, or just lead to more lies.

"I was at home, but then someone broke in and attacked me. It's all black." The boy explained. Ibiki found the entire story fishy. Attacked and blacking out? It was a very clichéd excuse.

"And where is your home?"

"London." The boy answered.

"And I guess this London is in Britain." Ibiki's voice was filled with sarcasm. He was tired of this.

"Yes." Ibiki didn't bother asking more questions. The boy wasn't going to cooperate. He stood up and ordered an ANBU to take the boy away.

o.O.o

The next time Ibiki saw the boy was a week later. He figured a week in an ANBU cell would loosen his tongue and he would finally give truthful answers. He sat in a chair outside the cell bars and stared at the boy.

The boy was sitting on the bed in the corner. He had the blanket wrapped around him, and was shivering slightly. Ibiki narrowed his eyes when he saw bruises marking the flesh he could see. The boys head was still down, and didn't acknowledge Ibiki at all.

"Are you going to answer truthfully today?" He asked.

"I never lied." The boy responded after a short pause.

"You know, I once tortured a man for six days straight with nothing but a fishing hook and a bag of lemons, for refusing to tell the truth. I'm going to tell you how this situation looks from my point of view. An unknown person appears close to the village walls, has a sketchy story about nonexistent places, and tries to sell me an obvious fake name. How would you handle the situation if you were in my place?" Ibiki asked.

The boy remained silent.

"You should probably start talking before I get Anko down here to use her snakes to bite the truth out of you." Getting no response, Ibiki left.

o.O.o

Ibiki waited three days before returning to see the boy. This time he arrived in the dead of night, hoping the boy talked in his sleep and gave something away. Instead, he discovered the boy twisted in his blanket, shaking, and pleading quietly for someone to 'Stop'.

Ibiki watched until the nightmare passed, and the boy woke up sobbing. Not wanting to see anymore, he silently left.

o.O.o

Ibiki returned every day after that and just watched the boy. He never said anything, or gave any indication he was there.

He noticed several things about the boy's actions. He never looked up, he never talked, and whenever someone brought him food, he would slowly walk over to the tray and wouldn't bend down to pick it up until his foot hit it.

The major thing Ibiki noticed was that no matter what the boy did, he did it beautifully. Even sitting curled up in a blanket, he still gave off an air of grace. When walking it was slow but graceful and showed a small amount of confidence. Ibiki could admit that looking at the boy wasn't hard on the eyes, unlike his own appearance.

After the fourth day of 'Boy Watching', Ibiki spoke again. The Hokage had made a law about holding suspects. T&I had two weeks to determine if the suspect was a threat to the village. The boy didn't show any malicious intent to the village. In fact, Ibiki briefly wondered if they boy even knew where he was. Added with the fact that the kid didn't randomly yell, speak threatening statements once, or even have developed chakra coils, they had to let him go.

He lied earlier about torturing the boy. Another part of the Hokage's law was that until they make the first threatening movement, T&I couldn't torture them. Ibiki had been a bit miffed at that announcement, but whatever Tsunade wanted, she got. She had a mean left hook.

"Okay Boy, you're free to go. You will be watched though, but you are free to take in the sights of Konoha. No causing trouble." Ibiki barked.

Ibiki watched as the boy hesitantly stood, and slowly walked towards him. He noticed the boy was clutching the blanket, as he stood in front of him.

"What's wrong? Don't you want to get out and see Konoha?" Ibiki gruffly asked.

"I-It's just..." The boy stuttered before raising his head for the first time in two weeks.

Ibiki felt his face slip into a blank mask when he looked into the boy's eyes. He could tell they used to be a deep green, but now they were covered in a milky white film. His department had the boy for two weeks and no one ever noticed he was blind.

Ibiki put one hand on the boy's shoulder and led him to his office. He sat the boy in the corner and called an ANBU apprenticing in the department to fetch every report they had on the boy. He re-read every report the other ANBU wrote about the boy, and could not find a single reference to him being blind. He even read the report from the medic-nin and nothing was mentioned about his eyes.

Ibiki gave a small sigh at the problem. He needed to see the Hokage and he wasn't looking forward to it.

o.O.o

Ibiki returned to his office cursing: cursing his department, cursing the Hokage, and mainly cursing himself.

The meeting with the Hokage went terribly. The Hokage laughed at him after hearing his report. She actually laughed, then yelled at him, threw an empty bottle of Sake at him, and then laughed some more when she ordered him to personally escort the boy around the village. He had to watch the kid, since it wasn't appropriate to let a blind foreign civilian wander around by himself.

When Ibiki entered his office, he saw that the boy had at some point fallen asleep in the chair. He was curled into a ball, the blanket around him, and his hands still desperately clutching the piece of fabric.

He didn't know how scared or confused the kid was to be in an unfamiliar land, alone and blind. He felt some of his anger slip away. He was still immensely pissed off at Tsunade for being such a sadist bitch, but he didn't feel as much fury when looking at the boy.

Ibiki didn't know what to do. So, he did the only sensible thing he could think of. He kicked the chair over. The boy fell and woke up with a cry of pain.

"Listen boy, the Hokage thinks you need an escort since you have that eye problem. I've been assigned to show you around until you're comfortable enough to be on your own." Ibiki explained.

"I don't want to be a bother, sir. You could just bring me to the woods and leave me there or something." Ibiki gave the kid a weird look. Who asked to be left in the woods? Ibiki just knew he was going to have many problems with this boy. Plotting to switch out Tsunade's Sake with vinegar, Ibiki smacked the boy on the back of the head.

"Shut up, we're leaving." He ordered.

The boy quickly stood, and shuffled his feet. He turned towards Ibiki and held out the blanket. "I should probably return this, sir."

"It's a shitty piece of fabric, keep it." Ibiki didn't know how to deal with children. The boy wasn't a child but he was younger than Ibiki, and unless he was supposed to be dragging information out of people, he really didn't interact with others, except Jounin's often.

Ibiki grabbed the boy's shoulder and dragged him out of his office. "I'll show you around so you can memorize the streets." He said. Ibiki briefly paused mid-step when he realized what he said. He shrugged it off quickly though and kept walking. The boy didn't say anything about it. Hhe just learned the boy was blind. He didn't need to apologize for an insensitive remark that anyone would make. If the boy wanted an apology, Ibiki would just hit him again and remind him that he was a man.

o.O.o

Ibiki silently led the boy through the village. Neither spoke, and when Ibiki arrived at the apartment complex Tsunade said the boy could stay in, he opened the front door, shoved the boy in and left. He could figure out the rest.

Ibiki enjoyed a few days of slow work, when he was summoned to the Hokage's office. He figured the woman wanted to yell at him for the vinegar incident. When he entered the office, the Hokage was sitting behind the desk and glaring at him.

"Ibiki what special assignment did I give you?" she asked in a slow very controlled voice.

"To take care of the boy." Ibiki answered.

"Correct. So why have I just read a report that you have not visited the boy in days?"

"I took him to his apartment." Ibiki explained.

"Did you stop to think he may need furniture, food, and the necessities? You left him with nothing but the torn and bloody clothes he was found in."

"I gave him a blanket." He pointed out. He received a cold glare in response. "I'll go see him."

Ibiki arrived at the apartment and let himself. The apartment was completely empty- no furniture, and more importantly no boy. He found the blanket lying on the bathroom floor, which was the only sign the boy had ever been in the apartment.

Ibiki decided to at least do something to get the Hokage off his back so he left. He bought cheap, plain furniture for the boy. It wasn't like the boy would notice what they looked like. He bought a bed, a couch, and a table. Next, he got some pots and pans, and food. He put everything in the boy's apartment and decided he was done. If the boy tripped over anything, it was the boys own fault for not being more aware.

Ibiki stopped in randomly. Sometimes he would talk to the boy, but sometimes he would just walk in drop off some food, and leave. He talked to the ANBU guards and heard that the boy befriended his neighbour. So, Ibiki visited the neighbour and gave them the boy's allowance and told the middle-aged woman to get the boy some clothes.

The weeks passed in this manner. Ibiki barely noticed when the boy's apartment started collecting new items. He rarely saw the boy in the apartment when he stopped by, but disregarded it. The day he finally took notice of the apartment was the day he walked into the kitchen and saw a white box, marked with his name.

It was late at night, and he had a suspect to interrogate, but decided to stop in and check on the boy first. He opened the box to find two large meatbun's inside. They were still hot and fresh. Ibiki smelled them and closed his eyes at the delicious smelled that entered his nose. Ibiki lifted one and took a bite.

It was so fucking good.

He quickly finished the meatbun, and looked longingly at the second. He quickly picked up the box and left. He would enjoy the second one after his interrogation.

The next time he visited, he found a sandwich waiting for him. The large bread bun was filled with sliced meat, cheese, lettuce and other condiments. It was just as good as the meatbuns before. As he ate the sandwich, he casually inspected the apartment. At some point, the boy had acquired a tatami mat, some cushions, and a curtain.

He walked into the bedroom, and found the boy sleeping, curled into a ball. He had a newer, thicker blanket now, but the one from ANBU was resting at the foot of the bed. He opened the boy's closet and found several outfits.

Ibiki felt he should thank the boy for the food. Thinking quickly he walked over to the bed, and kicked the boy out of it. The boy fell with a yelp, and Ibiki turned and left. He was sure the boy would understand the sentiment.

Every time the Ibiki visited, he found more food waiting for him. He finally asked the ANBU when the boy learned to cook. They told him that the neighbour would regularly give him lessons, and the boy had even gotten a job at a nearby cafe. The owner was so impressed that the blind boy could cook so well, he instantly hired him.

One day Ibiki stood in the doorway to the kitchen and watched as the boy gracefully moved around the kitchen. The boy had been living in Konoha for eight months at this point, and Ibiki was ordered by the Hokage to get the boy's signature to make him a Konoha citizen.

"I need you to sign something." Ibiki spoke when the boy paused in his movements after putting something in the oven. He had waited for the boy to finish, not out of consideration, but because he rather not deal with a hysterical boy fretting over his ruined food.

"What is it?" the boy asked.

"Paperwork to make you a Konoha citizen." Ibiki didn't want to do this. He had tried to pass the assignment off on someone else but the Hokage threatened to send him on a mission with Gai and Kakashi if he didn't get the boy's signature personally.

"Oh." The boy walked towards him and held out his hand. "I'll sign them if you show me where." He offered.

Once the paperwork was done, Ibiki was ready to go when the boy stopped him. "Would you like to stay for dinner? It's almost done."

"Sure." Ibiki didn't feel like passing up the boy's good cooking for some reason.

They ate in silence. Ibiki enjoyed the good cooking and was impressed with the boy. He had never bothered to learn to cook himself, except for simple things. He usually bought pre-made bento's and instant food.

"How do you know where everything is? I mean like a certain pot or ingredient." Ibiki was very curious about it.

The boy looked at him and gave him a cheeky smile. "Magic," was the soft reply, as the boy turned back to his meal. Ibiki didn't ask more.

Ibiki started staying for meals more and more. With each meal, he talked more and learned about the boy. The boy never talked about his life before Konoha, but Ibiki didn't mind. Ibiki had been surprised when they boy had expressed an interest in Ibiki's memories.

Ibiki told the boy about his childhood, his young Genin days, and about his brother. Ibiki felt himself growing closer to the boy with each passing meal, and no longer felt the obligation to stop by. He now entered the apartment because he wanted to. The boy was a very good cook.

One-night things changed. He was watching the boy wash the dishes, and couldn't stop watching. The boy hummed as he worked and swayed his hips back and forth slightly. As Ibiki watched, his thoughts slowly clicked into place. He was attracted to the boy and they already shared a high level of companionship. Nodding his head, Ibiki stood and walked over to the boy.

Ibiki grabbed the swaying hips and turned the boy around. Looking down at the bemused expression, Ibiki whispered "My boy" before roughly capturing the boy's lips. The boy stilled before hesitantly kissing back.

When Ibiki pulled away, he stepped back and said "I'll move in tomorrow." Then he left.

The next morning bright and early, Ibiki walked into the apartment and straight to the bedroom. The boy was sleeping, curled into a ball, and Ibiki observed him for a moment. When the moment was over he dumped a bucket of ice cold water on the boy.

"Get up; I'm bringing in a bigger bed." He informed the boy once his startled scream died down, and he was left shivering.

He got a glare in return, but Ibiki smirked and left the room. He knew that one day the boy would get used to his form of affection. Who needed hand holding and soft kisses, when kicks and buckets of water gave him flushed cheeks and hard nipples.

* * *

Second One-shot from Newton's Prize Corner.

Enjoy :)


End file.
